


You, Me, Here

by enchantingly_eumoirous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Smut, might end up tagging incorrecly please have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingly_eumoirous/pseuds/enchantingly_eumoirous
Summary: Sakusa will always equate Atsumu with safety and comfort.Alternatively: sakuatsu smut where they are just soft men in love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 190





	You, Me, Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, it's me again. Yes, I'm posting again. Kind of funny considering I only posted twice before in the nearly-two years I've been lurking here prior to this year. Anyways, here's some fluffy sakuatsu sex. This was supposed to be something angsty but I realized that I really couldn't hurt my babies and I wasn't in the mood to hurt them specifically (a.k.a. I have another ship in mind but we'll probably get to that later, hopefully). This is a self-indulgent fic (as I indicated in the tags) so nothing might really make much sense except for the fact that these idiots adore each other. Alright, that's it. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!

Sakusa could get lost in this. With the fuzziness of his consciousness and inability to form coherent thoughts, he was pretty sure he was already swept away. There was nothing but sensations: the lavender-scented pillowcase, the thin film of sweat on his skin, the warmth surrounding and amplifying his arousal—

“Omi? Still with me?” It took a few seconds, brain painfully recalibrating back to the present, back to the pair of hazel eyes glittering despite the dim lighting provided by his nightlamp. Sakusa gulped lungfuls of air, trying to anchor himself before allotting a brain cell or two to process the question. There was a hint of amusement lurking in the other’s eyes, especially with the way a corner of his lips kept twitching up as if he was unable to control the movement. Nevertheless, the stare he kept on Sakusa was intense, a silent promise that he would be eaten whole tonight.

“I’m— I think. Yeah” he answered haltingly, when he finally managed to make his tongue and mouth to form actual words. “I’m g-good. Keep going.”

The other simply hummed. The hand wrapped around his base started its journey upwards, palm and fingers feeling every ridge on his member and leaving a brief squeeze around his head before sliding down again. Sakusa hissed. “Fuck. Faster.”

“You know the magic word, Omi.”

He might have growled if he wasn’t desperate for release, might have walked away and found relief somewhere else if he didn’t crave this and if the other didn’t know this very fact. Instead, he whined, thighs twitching, “Miya, Miya, _Atsumu_ , please. Let me— _Please, faster, let me cum._ ”

He shouted out to the ceiling, his heavy panting stirring up the still air in the room as Atsumu took him in his mouth again and stuffed his cock all the way down to his throat. He whimpered when the blonde reached out to take one of Sakusa’s hands in his while the other was flat on his stomach, pinning him down. At this point, Sakusa didn’t have any qualms about sobbing out loud, not when the embers in his belly was now a roaring campfire. He could feel the fire licking at his flesh from the inside when Atsumu pulled away with a pop. Sakusa cried out.

“Hush, baby. I got you” he placated in a deep, soothing voice. Sakusa grunted to express his displeasure. Atsumu chuckled at him, lifting his head up a little and supporting himself on his elbows before plopping on top of this taller, curly-haired lover. His grin widened when he felt the body underneath him thrusting up, seeking friction against his abs. “Omi-omi, good things come to those who wait. Would you rather cum like this or actually let yourself fuck my mouth?”

“Want your mouth. ‘Tsumu, please. _Please. Mouth. Now. ‘Tsumu_ ” he babbled, even as his hips started picking up pace. Atsumu let out a laugh this time, soft and breathing puffs of air against Sakusa’s chest. This resulted in the other arching towards him, which nearly threw him off. “Whoa! Calm down, okay? What my baby wants, baby gets.”

Atsumu’s hands gripped his hips, guiding him back down on the bed. He trembled a little, addicted to the careful touch. The soft caresses on his sides only made him jerk before he started shaking further. “ _That_ pent-up for release, Omi?”

“I— Yeah, I want—” He frowned, unable to gather himself into a single, contained space. He felt he was scattering everywhere and in the best way possible. It just sucked that he couldn’t verbally answer Atsumu and he didn’t want to disappoint. For some reason, the idea of letting the blonde down for not replying struck a chord in him, making his eyes water. “I just— A-Atsumu… _Atsumu_.”

Lips pressed against his gently. He winced violently at the sudden intrusion but it didn’t let up. Shakily exhaling, Sakusa allowed himself to relax into the warmth enveloping him. After a while, he kissed back, not as close to crying as he was before. When the pressure disappeared, he opened his eyes to see Atsumu smiling down at him. “You scared me for a moment there. Nonverbal again?”

He nodded bashfully. Sometimes, he gets like this in bed. Here, with this blonde who initially made his blood boil in frustration at their first meeting, he didn’t have to be 100% present and anchored to reality with all its trappings. He could just _be_ and it was so easy, especially when such soft hands existed to keep him safe and happy.

He was brought out of his reverie when Atsumu cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead. “Alright. Still want to my mouth?” Sakusa nodded again. “Okay.”

Atsumu crawled back down the length of his body, pecking random spots on his skin. When he was finally at eye level with his crotch, he looked back up, catching dark eyes silently pleading to him. He smiled wickedly, showering kisses on the tip and head of Sakusa’s dick as he hiked his thighs up to his shoulders. Then, as he placed Sakusa’s hand on his hair, he murmured before sinking down, “Go wild for me, baby.”

And he did. After a few tentative thrusts, just to check if Atsumu really could take it and to get the blonde used to his size, he pistoned in and out of the hot, wet cavern, chasing nothing but pleasure. The squelching sounds were barely audible from the gasps tumbling out of Sakusa’s mouth. It didn’t take long for him to fall over the edge, not when he had been craving this since the end of their practice for that day. Atsumu’s nose was pressed firmly to soft, black curls when Sakusa shot his load down the other’s throat. He wasn’t sure what sound he was making, only that it must be an endless chant of Atsumu’s name. He was probably screaming, too, considering how hoarse and worn out his own throat felt.

When he looked down, he groaned at the sight of Atsumu’s eyes trained up towards him, tears sliding down his cheeks. His fingers loosened and found themselves brushing away his fringe to give him a clearer view of those hazel irises. He was still coming down from his high, cock still twitching when Atsumu suddenly sucked hard.

“What the— _Fuck, Atsumu!_ ” he yelled, wide eyes darting back down again after rolling up from the pain-pleasure shooting up his spine from the oversensitivity. Atsumu was, for lack of better term, looking at him in mischief. “Get off, you little shit. My dick is not a pacifier.”

With a roll of his eyes, he hollowed his cheeks again as he slid off. Sakusa hissed, squeezing his eyelids shut for a moment at the blinding sensation. When he opened them again, Atsumu blinked up at him innocently, head tilted up and lips set into a close-mouthed smile. “I hate you. You still have cum dripping down your chin, by the way.”

“Ah, shit. I thought none escaped when I drank it all down while you were busy suffocating me” Atsumu commented nonchalantly, ignoring the scandalized expression on the other’s face. He used his thumbs to wipe the wet trails on the corners of his lips, sucking on them. “Your healthy diet is really paying off, you know?”

“Oh my god, go away. I don’t want to talk to you right now.” He threw one of the pillows, faced buried in the mattress. He probably missed because Atsumu only cackled further. “No sex to you for three days!”

“Nah, you don’t mean that, Omi-omi. You can’t survive without my—”

“—Don’t you dare finish that sentence—”

“—magnificent mouth, amazing ass, and… hmm, can’t think of an adjective starting with D to match ‘dick.’”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘dysfunctional’” Sakusa deadpanned. Atsumu dramatically clutched his chest, a loud gasp leaving his mouth. Without warning, he climbed on top of the other’s naked body and wrapped all his limbs tightly around him.

“Omi! You don’t mean that? If I recall correctly, I had you limping for a few days after that one weekend we did nothing but fuck each other like rabbits.”

“Miya Atsumu, I will _kill_ you once I get out of your octopus grip” Sakusa bit out, despite the flush rising up to his cheeks and the smile that was definitely visible on his lips. This was normal, a nice routine they fall back into after all the passion they poured in the sheets. He wouldn’t have it any other way. “I love you, ‘Tsumu.”

“Yeah, I know. You were shouting it at the top of your lungs earlier while you were cumming.”

“... I’m so tempted to knee you in the balls right now. Never mind if you had good dick game.”

“Wow, high praise from _the_ Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’m touched. I love you, too, Omi-omi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for stopping by! Kudos and/or comments are much appreciated. You can come holler at me via [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adelinaesque_)!


End file.
